pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Easter Eggs
This is a list of "Easter Eggs" and other interesting scenarios that can be made to happen, or just happen in the Pikmin series of games. Specials in Pikmin Fireworks A commonly recognized bonus. Just simply hold one of the D-pad directions on your controller. The Pikmin will pick you up, and take you to one of the Onions. When you are put in, you will hit the bottom of the Onion, and a light will appear from the large flower on the ship. It will rise into the air, and explode into a burst of light. Nothing else happens. This was removed in Pikmin 2, but you can still allow Pikmin to carry you. Enemies That Fall Into the Unknown, Pikmin 1 This is very similar to the way you can strategically kill enemies in Pikmin 2, but is slightly entertaining to some, and there is only a few species of enemy this is possible to do with, Shearwigs. Find some Shearwigs in The Forest Navel region, likely near the area where the Automatic Gear is. Lure some or all of them to the area along the edge of the world where you find the Libra and the Analog Computer near the area with fiery geysers. You can lure them into the small lake and they'll lose health, or you can punch them. When they have lost enough health, they begin to fly. Wait for a few seconds while they recover in the air, and if they do, they may fall, fall into to the abysmal depths of the hole. They won't come back out, but they'll still respawn in their original habitat in a few days. Specials in Pikmin 2 Play with the Title Screen A slightly obvious Easter Egg. Start up your game, or go to the Title Screen. Once your there, you can follow these controls to manipulate the Pikmin. *Press the L button to make the Pikmin forming the title to disperse and reform the letters "PIKMIN2". This is possible even if it already says "PIKMIN2". *Press the R button to make the Pikmin forming the title to disperse and reform to spell out "Nintendo". This is possible even if it already says "Nintendo". Note that there are no White Pikmin or Purple Pikmin in this formation. (pink flowered Pikmin) *Press and hold the Y button to make an Iridescent Flint Beetle appear on the screen. The Pikmin will chase after it, but nothing happens to it. If you press R or L, it will go away with the Pikmin. If you tilt the C-stick in any direction, you can control it. Tilt left and right (not clockwise and counterclockwise) to turn, and push forward to move straight. (You cannot move backward.) You can only go as far as the border of the screen. *Press the X button, and a Red Bulborb will appear on the screen. It will make the Pikmin on the screen run around in a panic. The Bulborb will attempt to make two bites, and then go away, it may miss when it attacks however. You can control it if you tilt the C-stick. Tilt left and right (not clockwise and counterclockwise) to turn, and push forward to move straight. (You cannot move backward.) You can only go as far as the border of the screen. Press the Z button to make it eat the Pikmin, you can bite as many times as you want when contolling it. Note that any Pikmin eaten will never appear again unless you refresh the Title Screen. Pikmin Theme Song Once you uncover all five species of Pikmin, take out 20 of each color and stand still. The Pikmin will sing (or hum) the theme song that was used in the Japanese commercials for the game, Pikmin, Ai No Uta. This song became very popular in Japan, and was released under a single. It even outsold the game for a time. The Terror(s) of the Night You can end a day in the Wistful Wild or the Valley of Repose region. If a Gatling Groink appears it will fire mortars at your ship. If there is an enemy near your ship when it lifts off, the mortars may kill the enemy. An Armored Cannon Beetle Larva or a Decorated Cannon Beetle may also shoot a rock at the enemies surrounding the landing site. Even if an enemy dies, you won't be able to retrieve its carcass, obviously. Turn Enemies to Stone (For Free!) When you're in the Piklopedia, you can petrify the enemy (when it can be) by pressing the "Z" button. This is to your own amusement, no sprays are required to do this. Struggling Waterwraith In the Area Selection screen, press the L or R buttons and view the Piklopedia (not to be confused with Pikipedia). Go to the archive of the Waterwraith, if you have it unlocked. (If not, you need to go to the Submerged Castle and defeat it.) Right when you open it, immediately press or repeatedly press the "Z" button to petrify it. The rollers will become petrified, and then the Waterwraith's body. The rollers will break free first. When they do, immediately repetrify them. The Waterwraith will then break free, and appear to have a very difficult time trying to lift its petrified boulders. This can be repeated easily as long as you keep the rollers and the Waterwraith petrified at the right times. Invincible Cannon Beetle Activate the Piklopedia. Select the archive for the Decorated Cannon Beetle. Throw Pikpik carrots at the Beetle. Make sure the carrots land in front of it and on the side of it. The Beetle will then spit out a rock, and turn around to hit the Beetle if you have done it correctly. When the rock crashes on the Beetle, the Beetle doesn't die, no matter how many times you do this. Half Activated Volatile Dweevil Start up the Piklopedia. Then go to the Volatile Dweevil archive. First petrify it, then wait. Right before the second you think it will break free, petrify it as quick as you can. If you do it correctly, which can be pretty hard, only the head (bomb-rock) of the Dweevil should be turned into stone. You can throw Pikpik carrots at it, and if they hit it, it will wake up, but the bomb-rock won't activate. Before the rock breaks free, petrify the Dweevil, and only the body will be petrified, but the bomb-rock will activate. The bomb-rock may even explode and kill the petrified Dweevil! However, it doesn't leave behind nectar. Enemies That Fall Into The Unknown, Pikmin 2 In some caverns, there may be a level with a metallic layout. When fighting enemies you can lure them to fall into a vault. This also works with Shearwigs in 2-Player Mode. This can also be useful for getting rid of some enemies. This trick can work with Swooping Snitchbugs, Careening Dirigibugs, Withering Blowhogs, Red Bulborbs, Munge Dweevils, Gatling Groinks, Fiery Dweevils, Spotty Bulbears, Fiery Bulblaxes, and Shearwigs. You can also do this by throwing a Purple Pikmin onto an airborne enemy that is floating above the vault, and the enemy will fall with your Pikmin. This works in Sublevels 2, 6, & 7 in the Subterranean Complex and Sublevels 3 & 5 in the Dream Den. For Shearwigs, you'll need to dig up a marble in 2-P Mode in Hostile Territory or the Rusty Gulch. Fast Shearwigs In 2-Player Mode, Shearwigs may sometimes pop out when you dig up a yellow marble. Sometimes, the Shearwigs will move incredibly fast, and will eat Pikmin faster, and also move up and down faster when carried to the Onion. The latter may sometimes happen with Fiery Blowhogs in Pikmin 1, but not absolutely confirmed yet. Visible seeds and Magic Growth In 2-Player Mode, if the Onion is on a ledge and if a Swooping Snitchbug throws a pikmin at the very edge of the ledge, the pikmin seed underground will be visible(It looks like it does when it pops out, only a longer stem). If you try to pull it out, the bottom will "magically" form a pikmin body, and the pikmin will fall off of the ledge. Pushy Flitterbies In the Piklopeidia,if you unlocked the following enemies, you can do this.If not, unlock them: *Name and Location *Red Bolborbs are in various places. *Flitterbies are in the Awakening Wood and Various caves. *Orange Bolborbs are in various places. When you get the Flitterbies,they appear on the Red and Orange Bolborb's and somtimes push them around. Secret Snagret If a Pikmin is left beind in the Awakening Wood,a Snagret will pop out of the ground. Category:Hints & Tips